Valuable
by theonewithnoname321
Summary: A small fluff piece about what some people think is valuable. I can't really give to much of a summary with out spoiling it.


It's been a couple of weeks after cotillion. Everyone was buzzing about how Chad's birthday was next week but his parents sent him gift early.

Since Chad's birthday was coming up his parents spared no expense and sent him the present a week earlier as a surprise. They brought him an amazing diamond, they knew he was collecting them so that he could have it set on his crown. Chad was parading it around the school with it and everyone was in awe, the diamond was amazing.

Mal ran into Evie around third period and asked "Did you see the diamond Chad has?"

"Yeah it's a shame that such a beautiful gem is going to be on the head of that rock." Evie responded

"Yeah but how valuable so you think that is?" Mal asked

"Very, it has the has the 4Cs." At this point Evie could see the confusion in her friend's face "Color, clarity, cut and carat weight, what did your mom teach you when you were young?"

"Um... magic can solve all my problems, and evil 101." Mal answered shrugging her shoulders. The warning bell rang so Mal order for her class while shouting "I'll see you back at the room."

And just like that it was time for the last class chemistry. Which unfortunately Evie shared with Chad, and not so unfortunately Dough. It was a win in her book but she wouldn't say that out loud.

At the end of the day even the teacher got into the talk about the diamond, from its basic compounds to its structure. It wasn't a bad lesson, but Evie and Doug wanted the teacher to finish the other lecture so that they wouldn't have to worry about studying.

At the end of class Chad stood on top of the lab table and said "If anyone wants to stay after class he would show off the diamond." Chad saw Doug packing up and asked "Oh you don't want to see it?" Pretty sure the answers would be yes, how cloud he not it's an amazing diamond.

Doug just shrugged it off "No I have other plans."

Chad was confused about, so he looked around "He just doesn't know the value of it." Chad said out loud.

"Your probably right." Doug said walking out of the class with Evie, he had plans to go out with Evie after class.

"Oh, Evie I forgot to ask but did you want to stay after class to get a close look at that diamond? It is expensive." Doug asked

"Not really, I already have plans" she said smiling "and I thought you didn't know the value of Chad's diamond?" inquiring

"Well I don't, but it might be easier to show you then to explain." Doug grabs her had saying "We're going to make a slight detour."

They get to his room and Doug pulls out an old box, and he opens it. To Evie's surprised it's full of gems all shapes and sizes some looked even more beautiful than the one the diamond Chad was showing off.

Doug takes an emerald "This is my birthstone, it was given to me on the day of my birth... Well then my parents put it in my room because they weren't sure what an infant would do with it. I've had this as long I can remember."

Doug then takes out a crystal "I got this the first time I went down to the mines with my dad." The next was a topaz "I got this after the first recital I performed in."

One after another, Doug told Evie about each one. She couldn't help but smile, each of the gems were precious but no where near as precious as the memories they hold.

Doug looked at Evie with a slight smile on his face "A fool is a man that knows the price of everything, and the value of nothing."

Evie smiled and looked down and noticed two more gems in the box she looked at Doug "So what are those two for?" She asked

Doug laughed a little sheepishly "Well, the first we met I couldn't get you out of my head so I went for a run and there was a cave near campus and that's when I found this." Doug pulled a sapphire out of the box. "This having the same color of your hair didn't exactly help me keep my mind off you, but I still took it with me." Looking at her they both laughed.

Evie looked at the last one and said "Isn't that's my"

Doug cut her off "Yeah, that's your birthstone. It took me a while to say this" He took a deep breath, putting the gem in her hand. "I love you, you don't have to say it ba"

"I love you." Evie says cutting him off "I love you, it feels so good to get that off my chest. At first I wasn't sure, then I didn't know if I could love someone, or if someone can love me but you changed that for me."

Doug kisses her then then stands up and asks "Do you still want go for a walk around campus?" With his have extended to her.

"I don't see why not." Evie says with a smile taking his hand.

"Well now that you know my entire life story you're not going to get board of me now?" Doug ask

Evie punches his arm "Now that's funny."

After they talked more while walking around campus, Doug returned Evie to her room.

Evie was still walking on clouds and Mal could tell. "So how was your day with Doug?"

"I have a new found appreciate for sapphire!" Evie responded.

* * *

The quote is from Oscar Wilde if you were curious.


End file.
